legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man is a superhero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Amazing Fantasy #15 (August 1962), he is a crime-fighter with spider-based powers and utilizes gadgets based around webbing. Spider-Man is widely regarded as one of Marvel's most popular characters, due to the relatability with readers, wide arrange of popular supervillains and the character's moral stance. First added into the Superheroes Unlimited in version 1.6, Spider-Man's costume can be accessed either through the Hero Maker or Suit Assembly Unit. Wearing it will give them many of his powers and abilities, along with several of his gadgets. Backstory Spider-Man's true identity is Peter Parker, a high school student, photographer for the Daily Bugle and/or lab worker (depending on the continuity or timeframe). The son of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Richard and Mary Parker, he was brought up by his uncle Ben and aunt May after they died in a plane crash. Growing up in Queens, New York, Peter was a talented student, though bullied by a number of his peers. Whilst at a science exhibition with his class, Peter was bitten by a spider mutated by radiation. This mutated his DNA and granted him a variety of powers, including enhanced speed, strength, senses and the ability to cling to walls seamlessly. At first, Peter used these powers to gain minor fame as a wrestler called "Spider-Man", though kept his identity secret to avoid his personal life being affected by his lifestyle. He also developed a variety of gadgets to use in the ring, including Web-Shooters. However, when a thief robbed the matchmakers, Peter refused to stop him, believing that it wasn't his problem. However, this thief would later kill of his uncle, who was shot during his escape. After learning his indirect responsibility for this, Peter decided to use his powers to stop crime and protect others, taking on one of Ben's lesson: "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility". Becoming a public figure, Spider-Man would face many different foes, including the marauder Green Goblin, mad scientist Doctor Octopus, a group of criminals called the Sinister Six, and the symbiote Venom. Despite his positive actions, Peter's academic, work and personal lives would suffer from decisions he would make, even leading to a variety of tragedies. As Spider-Man, he became embroiled with a variety of other superheroes, including the Fantastic Four, the Avengers and the X-Men. He was also a founding member of the Future Foundation, a team meant as a replacement to the Fantastic Four after the apparent death of the Human Torch. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited Spider-Man has been available in the Superheroes Unlimited mod since version 1.6. 4.0 - 4.3.12 In versions 4.0 to 4.3.12, Spider Man's suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player, given them many of the character's abilities. These include Speed 2 (4 whilst sprinting), Strength 12, Acrobatics 3, Double Jumping and immunity to fall damage. Spider-Man can also climb walls, which can be done when walking into the wall and holding the Space Bar. He also has Web Shooters, which he can use to swing/grapple to areas (Suit Ability 1 Key), entrap enemies (Suit Ability 2 Key) or pull them towards him (Suit Ability 3 Key). Spider-Man is also gifted with "Spider-Sense", which alert the player when an enemy or threat is nearby. Crafting To craft Spider-Man's costume in versions 4.0 to 4.3.12, you will need: *13 Radioactive Cloth *6 Black Radioactive Cloth *2 White Cloth *8 Blue Cloth Spider-Man Logo Recipe.png|Spider-Man's Logo Recipe Spider-Man Mask Recipe.png|Spider-Man's Mask Recipe Spider-Man Chestpiece Recipe.png|Spider-Man's Chestpiece Recipe Spider-Man Leggings Recipe.png|Spider-Man's Leggings Recipe Spider-Man Boots Recipe.png|Spider-Man's Boots Recipe 5.0 (Alpha) Spider-Man is also available for the abandoned 5.0's alpha stages. Like previous versions, his suit can be crafted, but in the Suit Assembly Unit instead of the Hero-Maker. Wearing it will give the player 8 extra health points, Attack Damage 20, Acrobatics 8 and the "Spidey-Senses", which will go off when a hostile mob is close. Spider-Man can also Web-Shooters (Suit Ability 1 Key to swing; Suit Ability 5 Key to create a net), climb walls (Suit Ability 3 Key) and temporarily increase his speed (Suit Ability 4 Key). A planned feature for the final version would have allowed his Spider-Man: Homecoming suit to glide, by pressing the Suit Ability 2 Key. Crafting To craft Spider-Man in 5.0, you will need: *17 Radioactive Cloth *5 Black Radioactive Cloth *2 White Radioactive Cloth *6 Sapphires *2 Web-Shooters Spider-Man (5.0) Logo Recipe.png|Spider-Man's Logo Recipe Spider-Man (5.0) Mask Recipe.png|Spider-Man's Mask Recipe Spider-Man (5.0) Chestpiece Recipe.png|Spider-Man's Chestpiece Recipe Spider-Man (5.0) Leggings Recipe.png|Spider-Man's Leggings Recipe Spider-Man (5.0) Boots Recipe.png|Spider-Man's Boots Recipe Legends Mod Spider-Man is again accessible in version 6.0 of the Superheroes Unlimited, now as part of the Legends Mod. His costume can be assessed through the Suit Assembly Unit and costs 42,500 tokens. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 20, Speed 7 whilst sprinting, Acrobatics 5, Wall Climbing 1, Strong Spider-Sense and Regeneration 1. Spider-Man will also give them Fortitude 5, and immunities to Poison, Radiation and Fall Damage. Spider-Man can also use his web-shooters to swing across the world (Ability 1 Key), pull enemies closer (Ability 2 Key), blast the back (Ability 3 Key) or bind them in a web-net (Ability 4 Key). Players will also be able to throw Web-Grenades to destroy areas (Ability 5 Key) and fire electric webs (Equip Key). Depending on the version, Spider-Man will be able to either toggle the Spider-Sense (1.0 - 3.4) or activate Battle Precognition (4.0 onwards; Utility Key). As a special move, Spider-Man will release a web barrage, which will fire the web-shooters repeatedly for 5 seconds (Special Key). Crafting In addition to tokens, the following items are required to access Spider-Man from Legends 2.0 onwards: *Spider-Man Logo *17 Radioactive Fabric *10 Blue Fabric *2 White Fabric *2 Black Fabric *10 Red Stained Leather *2 Web-Shooters Alternative Costumes Spider-Man has many alternative suits in the Superheroes Unlimited mod. The following suit are available in specific versions of the mod: *Venom Symbiote Suit (4.0 - 4.3.12) *Iron Spider Suit (4.0 - 4.3.12 and Legends) *''Spider-Man: Big Time'' Suit (4.0 - 4.3.12) *Ultimate Spider-Man Suit (4.0 - 4.3.12) *''Spider-Man: Noir'' Suit (4.0 - 4.3.12) *Future Foundation Suit (4.0 - 4.3.12 and Legends) *Spider-Man 2099 Suit (4.0 - 4.3.12 and Legends) *Scarlet Spider Suit (4.0 - 4.3.12) *Rami Trilogy Suit (Legends) *Rami Trilogy Venom Symbiote Suit (Legends) *''Spider-Man'' PS4 Suit (Legends) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Suit (Legends) *Homemade Suit (Legends) *2017 Animated Series Suit (Legends) *Superhero Minecraft Universe Suit (Legends) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:Spider-Man